fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ain
Ain (アイン, Ain) is the second-in-command and Vice-Admiral of the Neo Navy in the Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z, and a former member of the Navy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Lauren Landa (English), Ryoko Shinohara (Japanese) Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece in the same upside down Navy symbol that Zephyr uses. Like Zephyr, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. When she was a marine, she wore a sleeveless shirt with a tie. Her second (main) battle outfit consists of a blue cape (the Neo Navy jolly roger on the back), a sleeveless white collar purple top that exposes her stomach, a short grey shorts, black high heels, and a holster on her right leg. Her height is almost 174 cm. Gallery Personality She is rather strict, and serious at all times. She rarely show emotions, though she was concerned about her mentor, when he was in danger, as well as seen crying when Zephyr was killed by Borsalino. Like the rest of the Neo Navy, she fully supports Z's plans despite the risks. Relationships Friends/Allies *Neo Navy **Zephyr **Shuzo **Binz Family Neutral *World Government *Navy Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers Little is known about the full extent of Ain's abilities, but the fact that she is the second-in-command of the Neo Navy indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength, comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring; enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight in order to ultimately win with tactics, and to fight against Zolo Roronoa. Cursed Fruit Ain ate the Young-Young Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone through an energy orb she produces. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into it by re-tightening the earth. If she is in a volcanic area, she can also turn rock formations back into lava to attack her enemies indirectly. Weapons At the beginning of the movie, Ain is seen wielding two short, dagger-like swords when fighting the Navy. During her fight against Zolo Roronoa, she uses those two dagger-like weapons for close range attacks and two guns for long range ones. She also used one of the latter at close range to threaten Shuzo when he was trapped in the earth. History Past When she was a Navy soldier, she fought with Zephyr and Binz against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. She and Binz were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After that pirate was promoted to the ranks of Seven Warlords, it caused Zephyr to leave the Navy out of indignation; and in loyalty, Ain resigned her position as a Navy officer, alongside Zephyr, Binz, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Navy. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, where she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Ain was commanding the Neo Navy and she was standing alongside Binz waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he did not, she called him. Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father. and Ain said that if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. Later, Ain reads about Shuzo's defeat and told Zephyr about it shortly before their arrival on First Island. Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z Major Battles * Ain, Zephyr, Binz, and a Navy platoon vs. a future Warlord (Lost) * Ain vs. Shuzo (Won) * Ain vs. Nami and Chopper Tony Tony (Won) * Ain vs. Zolo Roronoa (on Secon Island; Draw) * Ain vs. Zolo Roronoa (on Piriodo; Lost) Trivia & References Even though Ain's rank is Vice-Admiral of the Neo Navy, her rank is not mentioned in Japanese (中将, Chuujo) as usually is among the ranks of the Navy, but in English (バイスアドミラル, Baisu Adomiraru) instead. This might be in order to make a distinction between the Navy and the Neo Navy, as their ideals and purposes are different. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neo Navy Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Anime-Only Characters